Her new awesome life
by xXwendyXx3
Summary: When she saw him, she fell in love with him at first sight.. She doesn't know why.. All she knows is that she feels butterfly's in her belly and she can't stop it.. - Gruvia And a little nalu and gavy.


Juvia was currently preparing for het first day of her new school. Yes, her new school.. She enrolled in it because when she was on her last school she didn't have a great time in it.. So she deciced to enroll in '' Fairy high school''. Juvia was pretty excited about it because she heard good rumours about that school.

She walked out the door and was heading to pick up hear friend gajeel. Gajeel was her only friend on her last school. He helped her out when she was in trouble and always stood up for her. Juvia was really thankfull to have such a good friend as gajeel. He may look on the outside not that nice, since you get kinda scared when you look at him. But when you get to know him he really is a nice guy. When juvia arrived at gajeel's appartement she knocked on the door. A few minutes later gajeel came out wearing his school uniform with his bag.

''You're late rainwoman, what took you so long? '' Said a irritated gajeel. Why he calls Juvia rainwoman, juvia never really understands but she was not bothered by it.

''Juvia is sorry, she was just thinking about how her first day on school will be, hehehe.. '' She giggles.

''Yeah yeah, whatever, lets go, or we gonna be late on or first day if that is what you want.. '' He grinned and began walking.

''Gajeel-kun is meanie !'' She pouted but followed anyway.

They walked at school in silence. Juvia looked around her, and saw the sakura's full in blow. She loved the sakura's, like she loved the season spring. Yes it is spring in Magnoalia now.. When they arrived at school they saw someone at the gate. They stopped before the man.. Well man.. he was so smal, and he looked pretty old. What a weird school right?

''Are you the brats, Juvia lockser and Gajeel redfox ? Asked the small old man..

''Yeah, '' said a boring gajeel ''That is her'' Juvia said..

''Thats good. I am by the way Makarov the head of this school. If you have any questions ore some trouble, you can come always come to me. '' Juvia and gajeel nodded.

''I will lead you to your classroom now, you will surely love it there, they are such good brats, but sometimes they can really be troublesome.. '' Makarov sighs and rethinks about a bad memory... Juvia giggles and gajeel just ''tskd''

''Well.. lets go then .. '' ''Makarov started moving while gajeel and juvia followed. A few minutes later they arrived at the classroom.

''Well here it is. The teacher is already in there so i go now.'' Makarov said.

''Juvia is really thankful for leading gajeel-kun and her leading they way, really thankyou makarov-san. '' Juvia smiled.

Juvia poked gajeel. ''Gajeel-kun, say something too ! '' Juvia pouted.

''Euh uh ? oh yeah... ''...'' Thankyou. ''

''Its okay, and you can call me jii-san by now, your now part of the famaly. Well, i see you later.'' Makarov runs away to hiss office.

''He's fast for such a old man'' gajeel grinned.

''Gajeel-kunn !'' Juvia pouted but then she grinned too. ''Anyways lets just get inside, maybe they already waiting for juvia and gajeel-kun''

''Yeah yeah. '' Gajeel opened the door already while he's getting bombered with a lot of water from above.. ''Gajeel-kun don't go in so... '' Juvia began lauging at her friend.. ''Hahaha gajeel-kun looks so funny.''

''HAHAHAHAHA, Take that icy-basta.. WAIT you're not that icy-bastart, who are you?'' screamed a pink haird guy with a scarf...

''By the way pinky, im here.. ''Said a certain blue haird raven guy.. '' (Yes he called him pinky, i like that XD )

Gajeel was very angered and irritated right know... You really don't want to stay by him now .. Well besides a certain blue haird rainwoman, but she didn't care, really..

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR BASTARD ?! '' He already walked to him and was ready to fight but.. ''

''Gajeel-kun, calm down.. It wasn't meant for gajeel-kun.. '' Juvia walked towards the two of them and looked at the pink haird guy with his scarf thingie..

''Hi, Juvia name's is Juvia, She is new here and starts today with gajeel-kun.. What's your name..?''

The pink haird guy calmed down and grinned. ''My name is natsu. Natsu dragneel. Nice to meet you.'' he smiles and shakes her hand.

''Nice to meet you to Natsu-san.'' Juvia smiled. You maybe think why juvia is not nervous or anything, but she is actually very nervous, but she deciced not to show it, or she would never make friends.. Well.. She thought that way.. while she was deep in thought she didn't now that a certain chair was coming natsu-san's way.

''ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT ICY-BASTARD? '' said natsu.

''BRING IT, PINKY HAIRD OLD MAN'' . A certain blue raven haired guy said.. Juvia grinned. She already like this new school. But where is the teacher? Makarov-san said that the teacher was already in here.. Juvia thought Then a certain blonde girl and a few other girls game to her.

''Hi, are you the new girl? I'm lucy. Lucy heartfillia, but i prefer you don't say my last name hehehe.. ''she smiled at Juvia.

''Nice to meet you lucy-san, My name Juvia. Juvia hopes we can become good friends. ''

Lucy smiled and introduced Juvia her other friends. They talked a few minutes about what they like and not, and get to know each other.

''By the way, why is the teacher here yet?'' Makarov-san said that he was already here.. '' juvia frowend.

''Oh well this teacher is always late, sometimes he does not show up at all, we don't really know the reason.. '' Said Mira. She has white hair, and wears her school uniform like anyone else. (lol im bad at explaining what they wears etc, HAHA XD )

''Oh is that so? '' juvia said. Well, Juvia did not really show her emotions, so inside she was very happy.

A few minutes later the boys were done fighting and shouting so they were bored, and well what would they do when they were bored? going to irritate the girls..

''Juvia, you didn't met Gray, loki, elfman yet. '' Said lucy. Juvia looked at them, when she saw a certain blue raven haird guy.. she fell in love at first sight. She didn't know why. She doesn't even know him... But she get all butterfly's in her belly just by looking at him.

''Juvia this gray, gray, juvia.'' lucy said

''Nice to meet you. '' Said gray while looking at her.

''N-Nice to m-meet you to.. '' Juvia said. Fuck why is juvia stuttering.. Juvia thought. Juvia cursed herself really now for stuttering.. The other girls ofcourse noticed, and grinned.

Juvia also introduced herself to the two other guys.. Why is the one guy a play boy and the other guy talks everytime about a MAN? this is such a weird school ... Juvia thought.

A few minutes later the teacher came in. He had blond hair and had a scar on his face. (laxus had a scar on his face? right? I forget... T_T) everyone runs to her/his chair.

''Hello my name is laxus, and i will teaching you maths right know. So listen sinds this is very importand''

Juvia didn't really care really.. She hates maths anyways.. But she has other important thouhts right know.. well .. for her.. She kept thinking about Gray.. And kept stealing glances.. Oh well.. Juvia's love story has began.


End file.
